Sora, the Love Doctor
by sheltie
Summary: Tai needs a girlfriend and who better than Sora to find him one


**Sora, the Love Doctor**

**By Sheltie**

_I don't own Digimon_

**A/N: My first total Taiora fic**

Tai Kamiya sighed as he turned to see another happy couple pass him. He looked away hoping to ignore them as he heard them whisper sweet nothings in one another's ears.

"What are you doing here sitting alone?" a voice asked

Tai looked up to see his best friend and love of his life, Sora Takenouchi

"Just enjoying the night" Tai said gesturing to the sky

"It is nice, but you're not tell me the truth" Sora said smiling

"I can't hide anything from you Sor" Tai said mirroring her smile

"So, are you going to tell me or am I going to have to beat it out of you" she said in playful threatening tone

"Please anything, but the terrifying Takenouchi torture" Tai said mockingly

Sora rolled her eyes as she sat down by her closest friend

"Well spill"

"I just feel kind of lonely" Tai said frowning a bit

"Lonely?" Sora repeated

"Yeah it's been I think two and a half weeks since I broke up with Mandy and I haven't found anyone since" Tai said sighing

"Are you telling me that the star soccer player, Tai Kamiya is having trouble getting a date?" Sora said trying to hold back her laughter

"You could say that" Tai said smirking

"Well I'm going to help you out" Sora said getting up

"What do you mean?" Tai asked confused

"I'm going to help you get a girlfriend" Sora said in a excited tone

"WHAT!?

"Oh come, Tai this will be fun besides it's been a while since we've done something together" Sora said smiling

"Sora, I know we haven't done anything together for a while, but getting me a girlfriend?" Tai said nervously

"Oh come on Tai this'll give us time to catch up," Sora said while pleading with him with her eyes

"Okay, I give" Tai said holding his hands up in surrender

"Tai, you know I won't set you up with a psycho or anything I thought you trusted me?" she said in a hurt tone

"I trust you with my life Sor, but my love life is totally different," Tai said in a reasoning tone

"Tai I have the crest of love, I think that will work to my advantage" Sora said confidently

"Fine when do we start" Tai said giving in

"I need to do some research first so I need couple days then I'll let you know" Sora said in a professional manner

"Okay Dr. Takenouchi" Tai said saluting

Sora laughed

--

Sora was true to her word, she conducted research on the girls in school to find the right girl for her best friend. She got help from Mimi, who recently moved back.

"Okay, Meems how's it going?" Sora asked

"I'm doing good as long as you hold up your side of our deal" Mimi said

"Don't worry Meems after you're done helping me I'll help you" Sora said reassuring her friend

"Okay, here's what I have" Mimi said pulling out several pink notebooks

"Mimi, I didn't expect you to do this much" Sora said shocked

"Sora when you told me that this was to help Tai I knew you'd want me to be very thorough" Mimi said

"Thanks Meems" Sora said smiling

"You're welcome" Mimi said handing over the notebooks to Sora, who put them in her book bag

"Alright, now that we got that settled I'll help you with your situation" Sora said

--

After Sora helped Mimi in return for information she went to her mom's flower shop and began to read the notebooks

"Alright let's see here" Sora muttered as she scanned one of the pink notebooks

Her eyes scanned the page as she wrote down names of possible candidates for Tai

"Okay, I have about thirty names here and I think I'll stop there and if I need more I can go back" Sora said to herself

She was putting the notebooks aside when she saw Matt coming in

"Hey Matt, are you here to get some flowers for your date?" Sora asked smiling

"How did you know that?" Matt asked surprised at Sora's intuition

"Mimi told me, so who's the lucky girl?" Sora asked as she was getting some flowers together

"Her name is Bethany she's in my chem. class and I like her a lot" Matt said rubbing the back of his head

"I hope it works out here you go" Sora said handing him the bouquet and Matt handed her the money in exchange

When Matt left Sora she started back at looking at the notebooks to learn about the candidates she picked

_Okay now that I have them picked out I need to narrow them down because knowing Tai he couldn't pick one of them out of thirty_ Sora thought as she got more info on the girls

The bell at the shop rang signaling a customer has come, but Sora was so wrapped up in her project that she didn't look up or even realize someone was standing in front of her smiling.

"So have you come up with anything yet, Sor"

Sora jumped at the voice, "Tai don't do that I nearly had a heart attack"

"Sorry Sor, but I couldn't get your attention" Tai said innocently

"Did you ever try to tap me on the shoulder?" Sora asked sitting back on her stool

"You know I think that slipped my mind" Tai said tapping his chin

"Whatever, I got a list of girls that I think would be good for you" Sora said

Tai walked around to the back of the counter and looked over Sora's shoulder to see the list

"I could've handed you the list, you know" Sora muttered

"I know, but then where would the fun be" Tai said smiling

"You're very annoying you know that" Sora sighed

"I know, but you're the only one who can put up with me" Tai said looking at her grinning

Sora had to agree with Tai on that he could get extremely annoying and she was the only one out of all their friends who can stand him for an extremely long time. Tai's sister, Kari couldn't even stand him and they lived together.

_So that is why she spends so much time at TK's_ Sora thought filing that thought away for interrogation material.

"Sor, I think a few of these girls have boyfriends" Tai said snapping Sora out her thoughts

"Are you sure I got my info from Mimi and she's usually on top of these things, you know" Sora said

"Yeah, but know for a fact since a few of these girls are going out with teammates of mine" Tai said

"Well I'll just cross them of the list" Sora said grabbing her pen

"Alright, when do get off?" Tai asked looking back at the list

"In a few minutes, why?" Sora said turning to Tai

"I was thinking of grabbing something to eat since mom is making dinner" Tai said grimacing

Sora nodded since she knew from first hand how bad Mrs. Kamiya was at cooking

"Great now let's get back to the list" Tai said

They went through the list a few times and took out names and added more to their liking

"Come on Tai, she isn't that bad and you know it" Sora argued

"You don't know her like I do Sor she is a total flirt and I don't think that makes up a good girlfriend" Tai said

"Fine" Sora said as she looked up at the clock

Tai read her face and knew that it was time so Tai packed up his stuff and helped Sora with hers and they closed down the shop and headed to the closest café.

--

When they got to café they went to one of the booths in back so they wouldn't be disturbed

"So, what are you going to have?" Tai asked as he handed her a menu

"I don't know yet" Sora said looking at the menu with interest

Tai however wasn't looking at his menu, but at his best friend and wishing that this was a date and not a just another out with a friend.

"So what can I get you?" the waitress asked

"I'll have the burger combo with a coke and I believe you, Sora will have the chicken Caesar salad with extra croutons and an ice tea" Tai said smiling

Sora sat there speechless

_How in world does he do that? _Sora thought staring at Tai, who was smirking

"I know that this surprised you Sor, but you can close your mouth any time now" Tai said trying to hold back his laughter

Sora closed her mouth and put her head down embarrassed

Tai was smiling

"You amaze me, Tai" Sora said when she finally got her voice back

"I think that's good, considering how long we've been friends I hate to see the spontaneity go out of our friendship" Tai said still smiling

Sora smiled, "I agree"

"Good now back to the list" Tai said

Sora nodded and pulled out the notebooks

The two went over more thoroughly the list of girls and narrowed it down to five

"I think we got our list" Sora said smiling

"That's great now what?" Tai asked as he took a bit of his burger

"I'm going to need to talk to them one on one to get to know them better" Sora said

"Why you? I mean I'm the one going to date them" Tai said confused

"I want to make sure that I pick the right one for you Tai" Sora said

"Fine"

Sora smiled

--

Two days later and Sora was tracking down the chosen girls that were on her list

"May Takashiro?"

**(A/N: I made up the name like the others that will come later)**

The girl, May spun around

"Yes that's me"

"Hi I'm Sora Takenouchi you don't know me but I was wondering if I could talk to you for a bit" Sora said nervously

"Sure, what about?" May asked curiously

"Well I first should tell you that I'm friends with Tai Kamiya, you know him right?" Sora asked feeling more confident

May nodded

"Well I uh um" Sora said unsure what to say

The girl waited patiently

"I'm really sorry, but this is my first time, but what I was going to ask you is would you date someone like Tai?" Sora asked finally

"Sure, he's super cute and I hear that he's knows how to treat a girl right" May said

"He should know he's hung around enough girls to know what is right and what's not," Sora muttered

"He has?"

"That didn't come out right what I meant is that he has not only me, but Mimi and his sister Kari that he hangs around that he should know how to treat a girl properly" Sora explained

May nodded

_Oh crap I hope I didn't blow it_ Sora thought

"So, um well, uh" Sora mumbled

"Don't worry I understand" May said smiling

Sora sighed with relief

After that the rest of the questions went smoothly

--

A few days later Sora was sitting in the park working on finding Tai the perfect girlfriend.

"Hey Sora, what are you doing?" Kari asked

Sora looked up and smiled, "hey Kari I'm just working on a little project"

Kari sat down and looked at the notebook that Sora was writing in

"Sora, what kind of project are you working on?" Kari asked as she read the names in the notebook

"I'm helping Tai get a girlfriend" Sora responded

"How did you get my brother to agree to that?" Kari asked

"I had to use my charms" Sora said smiling

"The same charm that you used to get my brother to watch the flower shop because you had to run out for a few minutes?" TK asked as he joined the two girls

"I didn't leave any lasting damage," Sora said simply

"You threaten him with pruning shears" TK said

Kari looked at Sora with a shocked look on her face

"Sora, I didn't think you'd threaten someone with that kind of violence" Kari said

"Matt blew it out of proportion that's all" Sora said waving it off

"Whatever you say Sora, but Matt isn't going to be stopping by the shop for a while" TK said smiling at his brother's cowardice

"That's his lost he knows I'm the only place where he can get a discount on flowers" Sora said

"Yeah, but you didn't need to do that to Tai, right?" Kari asked nervously

"No, Tai knows better" Sora said smirking

"He better or he probably would be alive now" Kari said chuckling

Sora swatted the younger girl

"You scare me Sora, you really do" TK said inching away from the older girl

"You have nothing to be afraid of TK" Sora said smiling at the boy

"Yeah, if want to be afraid of anyone be afraid of Mimi, now she has a scary side" Kari said

TK and Sora nodded both knowing what Kari was talking about because when it came to a scary temper Mimi Tachikawa could give any volcano a run for there money.

--

Sora sighed as she looked at all the info she collect from the girls she talked to, but still couldn't make a decision on which girl would be right for Tai. She was sitting in her room hunched over all the notes she has, but still couldn't find the right girl for her best friend.

_This is ridiculous, I mean why did I even tell Tai I'd do this for him?_ Sora thought

_**Because he's your best friend and you want to help your best friend**_ a voice said

_Yeah, but this is much harder than I anticipated_

_**So what you've made a promise to him and you never break a promise to him ever**_

_I know, but this is really killing me_

_**Well, there's something you can do**_ the voice said sneakily

_And what would that be?_ Sora thought

_**You could always suck it up and just admit your feelings to him in a sly way**_

_No way, I can't do that he probably doesn't like me like that anymore since I broke his heart on Christmas_ Sora thought

_**You never know unless you try, where's that Sora that was fearless and never backs down from a challenge**_ the voice said

Sora seemed to perk up at this and began to write in the notebook

--

Tai sat in his room waiting for Sora to come. He looked at the clock on his nightstand for the fourth time in a matter of minutes.

"Where is she?" Tai muttered to himself

"I'm sorry I'm late, but my mom needed help with something" Sora said as soon as she enter Tai's room

"No problem" Tai said

"I see that this place hasn't changed much" Sora said looking around

"You expected it to?" Tai asked

"Not really, though I thought you would learn how to pick up some of your mess" Sora said stepping over a few things to sit on Tai's bed

"I'll get to it" Tai said waving his hand

"Right"

"I don't think you came here to nitpick about me cleaning my room" Tai said

"No, but I think I have the right girl for you" Sora said very pleased with herself

"Really?"

"Yes, she sweet charming and can almost read your every thought" Sora said smiling

"What else?"

"She's athletic and doesn't mind to get her hands dirty when the time comes" Sora said

Tai nodded for her to continue

"She doesn't act like a girl most of the time, but wants to treated like one at times" Sora said

"I'm starting to like this girl" Tai said smiling

"I hope you do I had to do a lot of digging to find her" Sora said smiling also hoping that this would work

"What does she look like?" Tai asked curiously

"Well she has short reddish orange hair and has a wicked personality" Sora said making sure her eyes stayed on her notebook

Tai however caught on and was now sitting on the bed close to Sora smiling and hoping she was talking about herself.

"And you're absolutely positive that I'd like her?" Tai asked almost whispering

"That's if he'd have her even after the big mistake she made a while back" Sora said keeping her head down

"How could I ever stay mad at the one I love" Tai whispered in to her ear

Sora looked into Tai's eyes and saw pure sincerity in them

"I love you Sora Takenouchi"

"I love you Tai Kamiya and I'm sorry I broke your heart" Sora said trying to keep the tears back

Tai leaned in and wiped the tears that broke loose and held her tightly. He held her until he felt Sora relax and her tears diminished. And when they did Tai pulled a way a bit just go back for a kiss.

**End**

**A/N: What do you think? Press that review button and let me know**


End file.
